Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine
by Books In the Blood
Summary: When Clara gets caught by the Doctor in a pair of undesirable underwear and he teases her about it, Clara demands to see his underwear. Clara finds out what's under a time lord's clothing isn't what she expected at all. Inevitable question mark underpants fic :)


"Aren't you ready to go yet Doctor?" Clara asked, smiling at she looked up at the Doctor at the top of the slide.

The Doctor looked over the side of the playground, grinning widely. "You said ten more minutes" he said with a slight whine before launching himself down the slide, laughing all the while going down.

Clara shook her head with a grin as she walked up the stairs of the slide to block his way as he came back to get on them again. "I said ten minutes a half hour ago" Clara said. "You know that; you are a time lord aren't you?"

"I am; that's how I know it has not been ten minutes yet" the Doctor said slyly, pushing past Clara and going down the slide again.

Clara followed him, hardly believing they were here. When the Doctor had suggested they play on the playground they had happened upon on their way back to the TARDIS, Clara had thought he was joking. When he jumped into the sand pit, she realized he wasn't. It was a childish, carefree afternoon that Clara actually enjoyed more than she expected but she was tired now and ready to go back to the TARDIS.

"Are you sure you're 2,000 and not actually 2?" Clara asked with a laugh. The Doctor just laughed from the end of the slide.

"Guess I'll have to come after you!" Clara warned playfully as she launched herself down the slide.

Clara made it halfway down the slide when suddenly she was stopped by her skirt catching on the slide and getting stuck. Before Clara could stop herself, she slid as far down as her skirt would allow, affectively pulling it all the way to reveal her knickers. Clara stopped herself on the slide with her feet and pulled viciously on her skirt to tug it free. She had to get loose before the Doctor noticed and inevitably teased her.

Clara was pulling on her skirt with all of her might when she heard the sound of hysterical laughter at the bottom of the slide. She looked down to see the Doctor laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

"Oh, be a grown up, Doctor" Clara said in an annoyed voice. "Help me; my skirt's caught"

The Doctor simply kept laughing as Clara continued to pull fruitlessly on her skirt.

"What is so funny!?" Clara demanded, feeling her face burn red.

"Your knickers…" the Doctor gasped out between laughs.

Clara rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, okay…..yes, I'm wearing knickers. Big deal…help me!" she said.

It made no difference to the Doctor. "You have kittens on your knickers!" the Doctor said, his eyes starting to water from laughing so much.

Clara looked down at her pink, cat-covered underwear; well, they weren't her best pair or anything… "What's wrong with that?" Clara demanded defensively.

"They look like little girl's knickers" the Doctor said, "How OLD are you?"

Clara thought that was an interesting question coming from him; she was only in this position because he wanted to play on the playground. "Well, excuse me if I don't wear fancy underwear to run around with you. This isn't exactly a date or anything." Clara retorted.

"Really? I take you out and I get denied the pleasure of seeing your cat undies? Which, by the way, have a hole in them" the Doctor dissolved into laughter again.

If it was possible, Clara blushed further shades of red as she noticed the hole at the elastic of the knickers which she certainly had not noticed was there. With one final tug, Clara managed to free herself; she was glad even if it did mean that she had a huge tear in her skirt now.

Sliding the rest of the way down, Clara jumped off the slide and began to instantly march back to the TARDIS, arms crossed over her chest. She was determined not to give the Doctor the pleasure of saying anything else. She had made it back to the TARDIS and was halfway through the console room when the Doctor finally spoke again.

"Clara, come on….I didn't upset you did I? You have to admit that was funny. It was no big deal really" the Doctor said good humoredly behind her.

Anger flared up in Clara as she twirled around to face the Doctor. She felt a devious smile spread across her face. "Not a big deal, huh? Then take off your trousers" she said.

It was almost worth the embarrassment just to see the look of surprise on the Doctor's face. "What!?" he said, frowning in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, if having your underwear shown isn't a big deal then you can show me yours" Clara said.

The Doctor looked mortified. "I don't think so" he said firmly.

"That's what I thought" Clara said, teasing him, goading him, knowing it would work. "All talk and no game. I bet you have something weird on under all those clothes. Must wear them all to hide something. I bet you wear nappies, you big baby"

The Doctor glared at her darkly. "I do not wear nappies" he said in a furious tone. Clara knew then with a smile of satisfaction that she had him.

She leaned in and stared into his eyes. "Prove it" she challenged him.

The Doctor glared at her like he hated her but he was already undoing his belt buckle. Clara felt a burst of satisfaction run through her that she had irritated him enough that he was actually going to take his trousers off; the fact that she got to see his pants was an extra bonus.

The sight was so stunning to Clara that it took a long moment before she fully took in the hilarious sight in front of her. Clara thought maybe she'd have to force herself to laugh, to give the Doctor a taste of his own medicine; she found now that she had no trouble finding the sight humorous.

"What is so funny?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrows furrowing into an angry line. He looked furious but his cheeks were pink and gave him away.

Now Clara was the one that could barely see for the tears in her eyes. The sight of the Doctor with his trousers down around his ankles was funny enough; the sight of his actual underwear was hysterical. For someone that wore such dark and muted colors now, Clara was not expecting bright yellow briefs with black question marks on them.

"You laughed at my underwear when you are wearing those?" Clara asked, pointing at his underwear and trying to catch her breath for laughing.

The Doctor frowned, looking more self-consciousness now than angry. "Yours were ridiculous….they had cats on them!" he said defensively.

"And yours has question marks!" Clara laughed. "What is the question, Doctor?"

Clara hadn't ever seen the Doctor blush so hard before. "Well, like you said, I'm not exactly wearing my best today. I have better underwear, you know. These aren't my favorite or anything."

Clara caught her breath, her cheeks hurting from the laughter. "Yes they are" she accused. "I can tell by how self-conscious you are; those ARE your favorite aren't they? And they are a bit thick aren't they? What are they, training pants?"

The Doctor pressed his lips together as he pulled him trousers up, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. "They are comfortable" was all he said before marching toward the hallway still holding his trousers up to his waist.

"Oh, now…..don't tell me you are running off" Clara said, following the Doctor and finally regaining her breath. "You can laugh at me but I can't laugh at you?"

The Doctor spun around on his spot, scowling at her. "You are mean, Clara Oswald" he said in such a serious voice it would have really hurt Clara if he hadn't still looked so ridiculous with his trousers in his hands.

"I am not mean" Clara said, trying to start laughing again. "You started it, Doctor."

"But you…..you convinced me to show you my underwear just so you could laugh at me" the Doctor said, dramatically affronted.

Clara shook her head with a smile of disbelief. "Well, Doctor, if you can't take it, don't dish it out. It was only fair."

The Doctor frowned, opening and closing his mouth as if he kept getting stuck on what he wanted to say. Finally, his eyes brightened and he began to grin in a way that told Clara he thought he was about to be very clever.

"Your loss" the Doctor said, looking entirely too smug, marching down the hallway as he glanced back at her. "One day I will be wearing very attractive underpants and you will NOT get to see them, Clara"

 _It was inevitable...I had to write about the question mark underwear. And I had to give Clara something funny too because we all know we have that one pair of underwear we wouldn't want anyone to see ;) I'm thinking about make this a two or three part story, maybe adding a chapter where Clara convinces/tricks the Doctor into showing her his 'sexier' underwear but I don't know . Let me know what you guys think and if you'd be interested in anything like that._


End file.
